


Try A Little Tenderness

by peet4paint



Category: Cheers
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Other, Plushophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peet4paint/pseuds/peet4paint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place directly after "Power Play."  (aka The episode Sam and Diane finally have sex)</p><p>Sam is like a caveman--all hardness and brutality.  He doesn't understand what Diane and her little family have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try A Little Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [kink-bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). Prompt is Plushie or Furry kink.
> 
> I didn't expect to even use this prompt. But then I wrote a list of all the fandoms I would like to use and I saw Cheers just sitting there. I was about to delete it. No way you can write kinky fic about Cheers, right? But then I saw this kink and "Power Play" just popped into my head in all its technicolor glory.
> 
> Sadly there was no script for "Power Play" online. And, although I remember the major plot points of the episode, I don't remember the stuffed animals' names. I made some up. If they're horribly wrong and it's disconcerting, feel free to leave a comment with the actual names and I'll change them.

“It’s not his fault he doesn’t understand,” Diane says, reaching for Mr. Dingles. “He has the intelligence of an ape. He can’t be expected to treat you with the same respect I do.”

Snookie-Puss is hanging upside-down from the fire escape, just out of reach. After a second of trying to reach him in vain, she sighs and takes the rest of her family back to where they belong. She’ll come back for him when she has a hand free.

When she gets upstairs, she notices the bed is still in the same state it was in before she left. Only now, Sam is gone. “Typical,” she says, laying a spare sheet over everyone’s eyes. “I know, I know. I shouldn’t have done it. But what was I supposed to do. He was so forceful.” She shivers, remembering. “No, Nardland. He is _not_ a knave. He doesn’t even know what a knave is. How could he be one?”

She digs in her closet until she finds them—the same bubble-gum pink sheets she had on her bed growing up. As an adult, one of the first things she bought was a bulk pack of them. She always takes them out when the little guys are upset with her.

It only takes a handful of minutes to get the bed back to the way it _should_ be. Hospital corners and all. And then she’s lifting the sheet. “Ta da,” she says, waving at the bed. “See, just for you. You know I don’t care for this color. It does nothing for my skin-tone.” She looks at them for a second and then she’s smiling. “No, Miss Muff. You will not be replaced.” She picks Miss Muff up, gives her a kiss on the back of her soft head. “How could anyone ever replace you?”

She puts them back then, everyone going on in the right order, everyone going on in the right place. And then she remembers. “Snookie-Puss. I can’t believe I just left him out there like that. All alone. Don’t worry, we’ll be back in just a minute.”

She runs down the stairs, fast, hoping to get there before anything more happens to poor Snookie-Puss. When she gets to the bottom of the steps, she sees him, still there. He’s just exactly where she left him, hanging there, cold and alone. “Oh, darling. Don’t worry. Diane is here. She’s going to rescue you.”

But even without an armful of plush friends she can’t quite reach Snookie-Puss. After spending a solid five minutes attempting to jump and reach him, she finally gives it up as a lost cause.

There’s a broom in the entrance—one the superintendant uses daily, to keep grit and dirt out of the entrance. She grabs it and returns to Snookie-Puss. “I’m sorry,” she says, covering her eyes.

It only takes three thrusts with the broom handle before she hears a soft thump. And when she opens her eyes, there he is. Snookie-Puss. Looking at her accusingly.

“I’m sorry.” She rushes over to him, throwing the offending broom aside. “I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have done it if there was any other way. You know that.”

She looks at him again for a second, and then she’s pulling him in—wrapping him in a tight hug. “You’re afraid of the dark? How could I have forgotten? That’s it, I’ll never leave you alone again.”

The two of them make their way upstairs, back to the rest of their clan. “Everyone. Snookie-Puss gets the place of honor tonight.” Spot looks up at her accusingly. “I know it was your turn tonight, Spot. But poor Snookie-Puss was left alone in the dark. You can hardly begrudge him a night of compensation. And I promise, it _will_ be your turn tomorrow night.” Spot looks mollified.

It only takes a second to shed her PJs. Only a second more to slip out of her undies.

Diane pulls back the sheet carefully, carefully. Slips beneath it, to the space everyone has left her. To the space everyone has left them.

And then it’s just her and Snookie-Puss in the loving warmth of the rest of her family. She kisses him—right behind his gorgeous silky ear. She lets his tail flick-flick-flick over her lips.

He’s teasing her—they’re teasing each other really. Both of them so soft all over.

Snookie-Puss’s whiskers tickle her neck. Then his full body is rubbing across it. Sam had marked her here—love bites and suck-marks. Ugly bruises marking his presence like a lion marking his mate. “He doesn’t understand,” she says, voice going soft and breathy. “He doesn’t understand the power of gentleness.”

But Snookie-Puss does. Snookie-Puss slips across her clavicle—one brush making Diane’s hair stand up on end. And then he’s there—right at her breasts. “You’re very eager tonight,” she says—or tries to say. She’s halfway through the word ‘eager’ when he starts to touch her nipple.

It’s gentle—the areola contracts and the nipple expands at the soft touch. Sam had been here too, nibbling, nibbling—too forceful, too much, until she was almost crying with it. But Snookie-Puss knows her. Snookie-Puss knows exactly what she likes.

He teases her, soft flicks of fur barely brushing the nipple. Her back arches, chest standing out for more attention. After a minute it’s finally time for the other nipple—Snookie-Puss giving it exactly the same attention.

“Oh, Snookie-Puss,” she says, voice coming out on a pant. She’s wet down there. Down in her core. She’s wet and full and burning hot.

And then Snookie-Puss begins his downward descent. He traces circles on her hips, noses her belly button. He hits the place on her side that makes her _clench_ around nothing.

Sam hadn’t understood this. This. The slow tease. The long glow of anticipation. It had been rush rush rush. And while it hadn’t been bad, while it had been almost good in a way, it had felt wrong to go so fast.

But Snookie-Puss doesn’t rush her. He understands the beauty of a slow-build. He embraces an inordinate amount of caresses. He has a fondness for—if everyone will forgive the pun—heavy petting.

Finally, finally, he makes his way down to where she needs him most. He tickles her there—fur brushing against her womanhood. He tickles her—too soft almost—over and over and over again. And it’s soft, so soft.

So different from Sam. Sam who had been all hard forcefulness.

It takes her by surprise. It always does. One second Snookie-Puss is just stroking her soft-soft-soft, and then her body flushes all over—heat blooming from inside out. And then it’s rubbing—firmer than before—and she’s arched, a perfect bridge over her bed, white light flashing behind her eyes, wet heat expanding until she’s fully contracted.

She stays that way for a minute—maybe more. And then she’s coming down—literally—body collapsing on the bed.

She pulls Snookie-Puss up to her face. His fur is wet. He smells salty—like the ocean. “Oh, you enjoyed it too? I’m so glad. I’m always concerned you aren’t getting enough out of our little trysts. I’m happy to see you enjoy yourself just as much as I do.”

As much as she wants to keep talking—keep reaffirming that each and every one of them is important to her despite Sam and his manliness—she feels her eyes close. She falls asleep clutching Snookie-Puss to her chest, fur rubbing every time she breathes.


End file.
